The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea macrophylla and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘SCHROLL99-11-01’.
The new Hydrangea plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aarslev, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new container-type Hydrangea plants with strong stems, early flowering response and attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Hydrangea plant originated from a cross-pollination during the spring of 2011 of a proprietary selection of Hydrangea macrophylla identified as code number 19-00, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Hydrangea macrophylla identified as code number 48-00, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hydrangea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in February, 2013 as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Aarslev, Denmark.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings in Aarslev, Denmark since the spring of 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.